


We Are Ashes

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor is needed in front of another fireplace, but this time he's not there.</p><p> <br/>A drabble based on a prompt from timepetalsprompts: Never Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Ashes

Curled up on the library sofa, Rose had been staring at the fireplace for what felt like hours. She let the flames shift in and out of focus, unsure whether it was the heat or the tears that were making her eyes burn. This spot had always been what she thought was special for her and the Doctor; every evening spent curled up as he read to her. But it was the evening after France, and the Doctor was a no-show.

So instead she replayed all their moments together until Rose wanted to claw her heart out of her chest and throw it into the fire. How could she have gotten things _so bloody wrong?_

Never. Again.


End file.
